


History

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants dig into his personal history with Merlin’s help. Fills historical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Merlin stared at the King. In his short time as Court Sorcerer, he’d received a couple of odd requests, but this one . . . may be impossible to fulfill.

Arthur had come to his chambers and woke him up. Merlin immediately deduced that the King was suffering from one of his all-night thinking sessions. “Merlin, I want to know what really happened before my birth. How I was conceived and how my father came to hate magic.”

The warlock just stared at his friend. For a solid _minute_. “Are you sure about that?”

“Merlin, I want to know the truth. _Everything_. Take me back into history. _My_ history.”

Merlin again stared at his friend, stunned into silence _again_. “ _What?_ ”

“Take me back in time. Merlin, _please_.”

The warlock could see that this had been stewing in Arthur’s mind for quite a while. This was no impulsive wish—he _really_ wanted to know. “All right, Arthur. I’ll do some research. I _think_ I may have read about something like this _somewhere_.”

“Thank you Merlin. This means a lot to me.”

“I can tell. Now _go to bed_!”

“Yes sir!” Arthur left the room, but he’d left behind his insomnia.

oO0Oo

Merlin began his research with Gaius. The idea struck him as familiar too, and together they spent several days taking apart his library. But no answer presented itself.

The warlock moved his search to the library. Many books had been uncovered and/or donated back to Camelot’s library since Arthur legalized magic again. Several times the King was seen watching his friend in the library, but he never said anything. Finally Merlin remembered the secret room where he’d found the goblin. After several books and many more sneezes, he found his answer.

Merlin visited Arthur that night with the book. “It says here one can travel back through time to witness events, but he can’t influence them. In fact, he’d be like a ghost—invisible.”

Arthur stood from his table. “Let’s do it!”

“There are some risks, but none we can’t guard against. I can be ready in two days?”

“Fine.”

Two days passed quickly. Merlin went over and over the spell until he was confident he had it right. Arthur notified Guinevere and Leon what they were doing and gave them instructions in case something went wrong. By the time he met Merlin in Gaius’s chambers- he’d be watching their bodies- Arthur was mentally ready.

Merlin and Arthur lay down on parallel beds and the warlock recited the spell. Their vision blacked out for a long moment before they saw they were no longer in Gaius’s chambers, but Uther’s.

Gaius and Uther were much younger than when the duo had last seen them. Ygraine sat on the bed. Uther was at the table and Gaius was standing, facing both. He was explaining how a child could be brought to life through magic, but he didn’t have the power to do it. Uther asked who would be capable and Gaius answered, “Nimueh.”

Uther ordered Gaius to visit the sorceress at the Isle of the Blessed. She spent little time at court, but was a friend to many, including the Queen. Gaius agreed and was treated to smiles from both King and Queen.

The scene blurred in front of Merlin and Arthur’s eyes, but they were still in the King and Queen’s chambers. Ygraine, Uther, Gaius, and Nimueh sat at the table, talking. Nimueh was explaining the “life for a life” way the Old Religion worked. She explained there was no way to know whose life would be taken. Ygraine frowned at this while Uther beamed. Nimueh, carrying the Cup of Life, was escorted to her own chambers by a servant.

Gaius saw the Queen’s hesitation and jumped on it. He said this method would certainly work, but was dangerous. In the bargaining of lives, anyone’s could be taken—it could even be Ygraine’s or Uther’s. The King scoffed and told Gaius they were going through with it. He stated that the importance of an heir couldn’t be underestimated.

The room blurred again and it was night outside. Ygraine sat on the bed in a nightgown. Uther was dressed and facing Nimueh. Gaius sat at the table behind her and watched as Nimueh chanted the spell over the Cup in her hand; it glowed and she smiled. She took it over to Ygraine, who gestured for Uther to sit next to her. Nimueh gave the container to Ygraine, who drank some of the water then handed it to Uther, who also drank. Nimueh held her hands out over their abdomens and incanted again. She smiled and bade Gaius leave the room with her.

As the room blurred again, Merlin glanced at Arthur. He looked utterly bewildered. The warlock couldn’t even begin to understand how all this must feel. He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and the scene cleared. They were in the throne room and the court was assembled.

Uther stood and joyfully explained how the Queen was now with child. He took her hand and lifted her from her seat so everyone could see the small bulge on her abdomen. The court clapped and cheered for her, calling, “Long live the Queen.”

The usual blur came again but they remained in the throne room. Uther and a _very_ pregnant Ygraine sat in their thrones, hearing the concerns of a peasant woman. Ygraine flinched, which drew the woman’s attention. “Are you quite all right, Your Majesty?”

“Just a little pain. I think I need to stand a bit.” Uther rose to help her but she waved him off. She stood slowly and grimaced again, then said, “Oh.”

“Ygraine?” Uther was worried.

“I think . . . I think the baby’s coming,” Ygraine said.

“Gaius!” Uther yelled and the physician was at his side in an instant. Both men helped the Queen walk forward and noticed the small puddle behind her. “Where should we go?”

“Your chambers sire,” Gaius answered. He turned to a concerned servant and said, “Fetch Nimueh to the royal chambers please.” The servant took off.

The scene in front of Merlin and Arthur blurred for just a second and they were in the royal chambers again. Uther and Nimueh were at the head of the bed on opposite sides. Gaius knelt near Ygraine’s feet, murmuring soothing words. Every now and then, Nimueh muttered a small pain-relieving spell and soothed the Queen’s brow with a damp, cool cloth. After a few minutes, Ygraine’s cries broke into sobbing and Gaius gave her instructions. He had a frown on his face.

Uther finally sensed something was amiss. Gaius explained that Ygraine’s strength seemed to be waning greatly as the baby’s birth neared. Uther looked concerned but told Gaius he had every confidence in him.

Finally Ygraine began pushing and the two observers looked away. They looked back as the infant Arthur began wailing. Gaius told the King he had a son. Uther rejoiced, but didn’t notice his wife drawing rapid breaths. Gaius wrapped the baby and noticed there was too much blood. Nimueh laid her hands on the Queen, murmuring spells to discover the source of the Queen’s distress. She eventually sobbed in frustration and called for Gaius, who handed the baby to the King.

Gaius examined Ygraine’s respiratory system but could find no cause for her rapid breathing. “Gaius—I want—to see—my son—before—”

Nimueh continued chanting healing spells in the background. “Your Majesty—”

“Gaius—please—”

By now Uther had noticed his wife’s distress. Gaius and Nimueh helped her sit up against the headboard. “Ygraine—no.”

“Your Majesty, the Queen is dying,” Gaius explained. “She wants to see the child.”

Uther wordlessly handed his son to Gaius who settled him into Ygraine’s arms. “Look—Uther—our beautiful—little—boy—Remember—his name—?”

“Arthur.”

“My—precious—baby—boy—Be—good—for—your—father—I love—you.” Ygraine pressed a kiss to the baby’s head, took one more breath then relaxed.

Nimueh grabbed the baby before he could roll anywhere. Gaius leaned up and pressed his fingers to the Queen’s pulse. Tears watered his eyes and he shook his head in the negative. “I’m sorry, sire, she’s gone.”

Uther wailed and grabbed onto Ygraine. “You’re not dead, you’re not. Please—please don’t leave me . . .”

Arthur looked away and began crying himself. Merlin patted his back and continued to watch the scene in front of him.

Gaius began arranging the Queen so she could be cleaned up and prepared for burial. He had to pry her out of Uther’s hands. The King continued sobbing, looking down at his empty hands. After a few minutes, he looked up and saw Nimueh holding Arthur. “ _You!_ ” Uther snarled.

“Your Majesty?” Nimueh looked shocked at his tone.

“ _You_ did this. With your _magic_.”

“Sire—” Gaius tried.

“ _Stay out of this Gaius!_ ” he roared before turning back to Nimueh. “Put him down.”

“Majesty?”

“Put my son down.” She looked at him, still in shock. “If you value your life, _PUT HIM DOWN!_ ”

Nimueh laid Arthur on the bed and stepped back. “Uther, I had no idea—”

“ _Yes you did!_ You _knew_ the Old Religion would take her! _Why?_ Why would you do that? She’s harmed no one, doesn’t—didn’t have a mean bone in her body—”

“No, I tried to save her. I tried—”

“ _Get out_. Get out and never come back!” Nimueh fled the room while Uther broke down again.

Baby Arthur began crying, so Gaius picked him up and began rocking him. He walked over to the door and explained to one of the guards what needed to be done. Merlin turned to adult Arthur. “Have you seen enough?” Arthur, silent tears running down his face, nodded. Merlin murmured the spell to return.

A few moments later, both men opened their eyes to the old Gaius. He handed a handkerchief to his King and drew Merlin a little ways away. “He saw it all,” Merlin explained.

“You’re going to have to put him back together. You and Gwen.”

“I know.”

“Go easy on him. Counsel him to go slow and rest.”

“I will. Thank you Gaius.”


End file.
